Tris Prior and the Seven Dauntless
by ellerz11
Summary: When King Andrew of Erudite disappears, a new and unjust queen takes his place. This new queen cares for only herself and not her people or her stepdaughter, Tris. What will happen if she sends Tris away, for being a threat to her power? What will happen if Tris finds love? What will happen if Queen Jeanine plans to marry the one that Tris loves?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent._

In the five kingdoms of Chicago, there was a young girl named Beatrice Prior. Her mother, who had been the queen of her kingdom, had passed away before Beatrice was even one week old. Her father then ruled the kingdom alone. His kingdom was the Kingdom of Erudite. King Andrew loved his daughter more than anything. As Beatrice got older, King Andrew found that he would not be able to teach her everything about the life she lived. He married a woman named Jeanine Matthews. She was from Erudite and had been raised there by her family who were also all Erudite. She was the complete opposite of the king, though. She was greedy, envious of the other kingdoms, and very selfish. She only cared about herself, and no one else. Andrew, on the other hand, was very kind and caring. He was completely selfless and always valued other people's lives more than his own. He always took care of them and would make sure they had everything they needed.

One day, King Andrew set out on a journey to see the people in Erudite, for the castle was quite a ways from the village. He never returned to the castle. He was never seen again. All the kingdoms were searched and people were questioned, though no one had any idea as to where he could have gone. He was thought to have died in the forests of Amity. How though, no one can be sure.

Beatrice was devastated after hearing the news about her father's disappearance. Nothing was the same after he left.

Queen Jeanine took full power over the Kingdom of Erudite after hearing the theory of King Andrew being dead. She was still selfish and cruel. She ruled her kingdom in a horrible way. She took all of their money and used it for selfish purposes such as parties or new and unneeded clothing. She didn't care at all for the people around her in the castle. Hardly ever paid anyone their fair share of money. She didn't care about the people in the village. Took all of their money and hardly gave them a second glance. She didn't care at all for her stepdaughter, Beatrice Prior.

**Okay so that is the prologue! The first chapter should be up next week and will most likely be a longer chapter than this one. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**-Ellie**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**Beatrice (Tris) POV:**

"Beatrice, wake up. You know your stepmother hates it when you're late for breakfast."

I open my eyes to those of the kitchen staff. They work for my stepmother here at the castle. They're the only people that really care about me here. Everyone else is under the influence that I'm crazy. Of course, my 'mother' told them that.

I want to lay here forever in my not-so-comfortable bed and not ever face my stepmother again. I know, though, that they are right. If I stay here and miss breakfast, Queen Jeanine will be furious with me.

I reluctantly get out of bed as they leave my small bedroom. I slowly make my way over to my closet. Inside there is nothing but blue, blue, blue. I hate blue, but because of kingdom rules I HAVE to wear it. Blue is the color for the Kingdom of Erudite. Every kingdom has their own colors and, as royalty, we must represent our kingdom well, apparently. I don't really consider myself royalty, though.

I dress quickly and make my way down the old, wooden staircase. I walk into the dining room and slowly sit down. My mother looks right at me.

"You're late for breakfast." She says.

"It was only one minute."

"Shortening the length of your absence will do you no good, Beatrice." Then she looks away and continues whatever conversation she was having before I arrived.

She doesn't look at me after that.

_It's my eighteenth birthday and all she does is yell at me and ignore me, _I think, _what a 'great' stepmother._

I quickly finish my small breakfast, trying to get away from my stepmother as soon as possible. She was always tired in the mornings and was not very pleasant to be around in the mornings. Or any time, really.

I found my way upstairs with no trouble. I reached my hand towards the door handle and pulled the small door open slowly, to not make any noise. Inside, the whole kitchen staff had gathered and were waiting for me, the head chef with a small cake in hand.

"Just because she forgot your birthday, it doesn't mean we forgot." She says, smiling at me.

"You really shouldn't have done all this for me." I respond.

She simply shook her head at me and made me blow out the candle that was placed on top of the small cake. She them made me sit down in the small, black chair I owned.

Then, something was placed in my hand. I looked down to see what it was and I immediately recognized it as my father's dagger, his last gift to me before his disappearance. My eyes tear up at the memories of him, but I blink the tears away. I will not cry in front of the kitchen staff, the only people who even talk to me.

"It's your father's dagger." She says. _Well duh._ "We got it polished for you. Keep it with you, Beatrice. You'll need it soon."

"Why? What would I need it for?" I ask.

"Beatrice," she says seriously, "you need to go see your people."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent._

**Tobias (Four) POV**

I hop onto my horse, telling my father that I will be back soon, and ride out the gates of the castle. I live in the Kingdom of Abnegation, and my father is King Marcus.

My father instructed Robert Black, one of his servants, to accompany me to the Kingdom of Erudite. My father wants to be at peace with their kingdom for they are powerful, but he doesn't get along well with Queen Jeanine so he decided to send me in his place.

**Page Break**

Light snow starts to fall as we make our way into the Amity Forest. The Amity forest is the last part of our journey to the Kingdom of Erudite, and also the place where King Andrew is thought to have been killed.

I see something quickly move against the white snow, but I decide to ignore it since it's probably nothing.

I was never so wrong.

Out of nowhere, these seven men, in all black, appear around us. I thought they were guards at first, until I got a better look at them. They look like Dauntless. There are seven of them. They are most likely outlaws. Only the most lethal Dauntless get kicked out of their kingdom. We are so dead.

They quickly have us surrounded. I pull out my sword in a weak attempt to defend myself. Robert seems to be unable to move at all. The two of us are largely outnumbered. Three of them pull us both off of our horses and tie us up with thick ropes. They start to go through all of our belongings, despite our protests, and take all of our clothes, steal our horses, and take with them anything else of value. We are lucky to at least have made it out alive.

**Beatrice (Tris) POV**

I decided to take the kitchen staff's advice. So I now am walking out the front doors of the castle and into the unknown. I honestly have no idea how I am going to get away with this, but I do know one thing. I must go to the village and see my people

The guards let me out of the gates, probably forgetting that I am not meant to leave the castle. I start to walk in the direction of the forests of Amity, knowing that the forest is the way to get to the village.

The snow starts to lightly fall around me, coating everything in a white blanket of ice. It is just so beautiful! It's almost like-

"Help!" My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a man yelling.

_Oh no, _I think, _I'm horrible with people._

I approach the area where I heard the voice and see something I wasn't expecting to see in the Amity forests. There are two Abnegation men hanging upside-down from a tree in their undergarments. _What the heck? Why aren't they wearing clothes?_ They look so uncomfortable right now.

I slowly approach the two men and say a small, "Hello."

The handsome one of the two men turns his head to face me.

"We were attacked in the forest by these seven, giant bandits. They were really tall and we were overly outnumbered. We fought bravely, but it was not enough. We were lucky to have made it out alive!"

I don't believe him, but I don't question it. I walk over to the rope that is holding the two men in the air and pull out my father's dagger. I quickly cut the rope. They both fall, making a loud sound as their skin hits the mounds of snow.

They still have ropes on their hands. Who would do this to them?

"Hello there," the handsome man says, "My name is Four."

"And I'm Robert." The other, less handsome, man interrupts.

I silently go up and cut the ropes off of both of their hands. As I cut the rope off of the handsome man's hands, I can finally see how handsome he really is. He has short, brown hair, tan skin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen.

"We're heading north." The man I now know as Four says.

"Oh, well I'm heading south." I quietly respond.

"What a shame." He looks genuinely disappointed.

We stare at each other, probably too long than socially acceptable, before his friend suggests that the two of them should be on their way. _What a shame,_ I think

I nod to the two of them and quickly resume the walk to the village of Erudite, to see my people.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I couldn't update because of school and now I'm on spring break so I can update (Yay!) So, anyway, here is chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything else you may recognize. (Mirror Mirror)_

**Tobias (Four) POV:**

I feel quite self-conscious as I walk up the castle steps in my undergarments.

_Father would be furious if he knew what happened, _I thought, _He hates it when I ruin his 'reputation'._

I don't feel as self-conscious as I should, though. It's her. I can't get her off of my mind. Why didn't I ask for her name? She was so stunningly beautiful with her long, blonde hair and icy, yet soft blue eyes. She was rather short, now that I think about it, but I thought she was perfect.

**Page Break**

Queen Jeanine won't stop staring at me. I enjoyed it when the girl in the woods was staring at me but… this is just awkward.

Robert, being the idiot he is, doesn't seem to think anything is wrong with this situation. I mean, I'm eighteen and Queen Jeanine, who is like twenty years older than me, is STARING!

"I'm sorry that we are a bit umm… underdressed for the occasion," Robert says, "but we were attacked in the woods by dau-"

"Seven vicious bandits." I interrupt, "They took all of our belongings and were about to take our lives! But, I scared them off with my amazing sword reflexes. Though, it was too late to rescue our belongings from them."

Robert glances at me warily before speaking again, "Could we have some shirts to wear? This is a bit… awkward."

_I had no idea,___I think to myself, sarcastically.

"If you must." Queen Jeanine mumbles. "Caleb could you bring these two handsome gentlemen a covering?" **(Caleb is a servant to Queen Jeanine in this story)**

"Right away, miss." Caleb responds.

"Well," I begin, "my father, the king of Abnegation, has sent me to make a peace offering so that our kingdoms could be at, well… peace."

"Give me some time to think it over." Queen Jeanine says.

"But you don't even know what the peace offering is."

"And I do not CARE about what your stupid peace offering is!" Queen Jeanine exclaims, "Leave my presence at once!"

**Queen Jeanine's POV:**

I'm broke. There is no other way to say it. Well there is one other way to say it: I'm broke and have an annoying stepdaughter.

Tobias is exactly what I need. He is young, handsome, and extremely rich. He could solve all of my financial issues! I need a plan though…

"Caleb!" I call out.

My servant appears at the door. "Yes miss?"

"I want to arrange a huge party for Tobias. I want to show him that we are not broke."

"But we are broke, miss." Caleb says, "We can't afford another party."

"Well," I begin, "then go collect more taxes."

"But miss, the people in the town have no money. They are starving right as we speak!"

"I don't care!" I exclaim, "Just get me those taxes!"

"Yes miss." Caleb says as he rushes out the old, wooden door.

What does Caleb not understand? My plan is very simple. To fix all of my financial issues, I am going to marry Tobias Eaton.

**So there's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews. The next chapter should be up soon and in that chapter, Tris will go into the village! **

**-Ellie.**


End file.
